Little Red Riding Scarf
by SecondAlternateLieutenant
Summary: Happy Halloween! This is a collaboration I did with Schweety on Tumblr! Enjoy the baby fluff!


This was a collaboration done with myself and a friend on Tumblr, Schweety! Please check out her blog if you get the chance, she's absolutely amazing!

"Oh stop pouting." Korra laughed brightly at the look on her husband's face. "You told me to get costumes, so I did."

"I will never do so again." Mako scowled at his wife and cuddled their son in his arms. Ryu looked adorable in the plush costume Korra had gotten for him, but he seemed to be more occupied with looking up at the hood than anything else. "Really, Korra?" He moaned when she pulled the hood of his over his head.

"Really." She giggled evilly and tugged the ears of her costume to center in the mirror. Her costume was fairly sparse; she had her regular clothes on with wolf ears and arm bands of fur. Her usual pelt around her waist had been replaced with a furrier one and a pair of furrier boots. Make-up had been used to draw a nose and whiskers on her face to complete her wolfy look. "You don't look bad."

"I couldn't be a dragon like Ryu?"

"His name means 'dragon' it fits." She grinned at him.

"Da!" Ryu pointed up at his father with a fist of the soft blue scales. He was dressed as the most adorable little dragon, the blue scales on top with a soft while color on the bottom. The hood of his costume was a fairly impressive little dragon, Ryu's face looked as if it was coming out of his mouth. The costume even had a tail attached, dangling off of his butt.

"He looks fearsome, you're a wolf and I'm…" Mako protested, tugging at the red fabric of his cape.

"Oh come on, I can't be the Big Bad Wolf without my Little Red Riding Hood." Korra laughed as her husband glared at her. It was perfect though, she was the laughing, evil wolf while Mako was dressed all in red with a hood sitting on top of his head, a scowl on his face. "It's just a party."

"Asami's party." Mako deadpanned. "With hundreds of people and their children."

Asami had been able to restore her family's position with the public by disassociating herself from her father and his image and creating one of her own. To get on the good side of the parents in their community, she'd started holding massive children's carnivals in the yard of, and inside her mansion. This time it was a Halloween party, and as new parents, Mako and Korra were bringing Ryu to his first public event with some trepidation.

"No one will notice you." Korra laughed. "They'll be focused on Ryu."

"You're enjoying this." Mako glared at her and she smiled cheekily.

"Yes I am." Korra laughed and rested against him, pressing her lips to his as he continued to scowl. "Come on." She pulled Ryu into her arms and started for the door, Mako trudging after her. Why he did these things for his wife, he would never actually figure out and maybe it was best to avoid prodding that can of worms. "Take him." Korra hoisted Ryu into his arms as she reached up to knock on Asami's door.

"Korra!" Asami answered the door in a form fitting costume. It was a beautiful toga, creating an exotic Grecian princess effect with Asami's pale skin and dark hair. "Oh you're…" she never finished the sentence as she caught sight of Mako's costume and collapsed into laughter.

"Thanks." Mako frowned at his grinning wife. "Please tell me Bo's not…"

"Mako!" Bolin's voice came from inside the house. "Korra and nephew!" He stopped at Asami's laughter and looked at his brother before a snort escaped. "Oh you look, good." He sputtered as he tried to quell his laughter. His familiar 'Pabu' costume had been redone for the third year in a row, likely for the benefit of the children who adored it as the little inspiration curled up on Bo's shoulder, unaware his master was imitating him.

"We're Little Red Riding Scarf and the Big Bad Wolf." Korra announced, entirely pleased with herself as Asami's laughter doubled at the 'scarf' comment.

"Wow, you're whipped bro." Bolin snorted, unable to keep his laughter from being obvious.

"Da!" Ryu put his voice in and reached his arms up. Mako lifted him up and Ryu grabbed his Daddy's face without any prompting and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

For the first time since he put the costume on, he cracked a smile at the pure innocence of his son. The sweet little boy who didn't care if Daddy was wearing a particularly emasculating costume, he cared that Daddy wasn't smiling like Mommy was. "I love you." Mako kissed his son's cheek, grinning when Ryu giggled. "Alright, let's do this." He puffed out his chest.

"Alright." Korra was smiling at him. "I'll get you, Red."

"I don't know if you remember, but Little Red Riding Scarf beats the wolf in the end." Mako pointed out, grinning at his wife. "Wore the wolf as a pelt."

"Bring it on." Korra grinned back at him as they moved into Asami's mansion together, a grin replacing Mako's scowl.

The night went infinitely better than he'd anticipated. When little kids came up to him and made fun of his costume, he reminded them who beat the Big Bad Wolf and even got Korra to let him wrap his arm around her neck to 'wrestle' her to much applause from the young kids. Somehow, Mako guess it was his brother's doing, Ryu had learned how to growl by the end of the night and was passed out against his mother's chest when they carried him back to their apartment and tucked him into bed.

"The costume wasn't that bad." Korra grinned at Mako as he pulled it off, throwing the pieces onto a chair.

"No." He admitted and pulled her into his arms with a sigh. "But next year I'm picking."

"You got it." Korra grinned, relinquishing that control to him. "Couples costumes are hard to come by."

"I could've been the wolf." Mako huffed. "Or a family of dragons; that would be cute because you and I can both fire-bend."

"Oh you were fine. Be glad you weren't a mermaid, that was the next option." Korra teased as his face darkened again.

"You are never allowed to pick our costumes again." He swore, shaking his head. Korra laughed and nodded, lifting herself up to her toes to kiss him softly before moving away to remove her costume to get some sleep.

She grinned to herself at her well played move. That's what he gets for making her make such a big decision on such short notice.


End file.
